Some software applications create virtual and/or physical objects in a Virtual Reality (VR) environment or an Augmented Reality (AR) environment, which may accommodate user interaction. For instance, some VR applications may allow users to watch animated avatars, play games, or interact with virtual objects in other three-dimensional graphical environments. Some of these applications may also provide an Augmented Reality (AR) environment in which a user view or interact with animated avatars and/or physical objects located in the actual environment, as well as virtual objects depicted within the three-dimensional graphical environment.
Developing a VR/AR application can be challenging and time consuming. For example, developers have to create programming code for receiving and processing data received from different input devices, as well as developing programming code for animating avatars and creating objects in the environment. In addition to processing the input received from the different devices, it can be difficult and time consuming for a developer to create customized, realistic, and natural looking animations for avatars a virtual environment. For instance, the developer often has to specify different graphical models to include in the environment, define the layout of the environment, and create customized animations of an avatar to make the avatars appear engaging within the environment.